


I Need A Favour

by AddisonArgent24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sciles, Stydia, just gonna leave, malia is here somewhere, okay, otp, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonArgent24/pseuds/AddisonArgent24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia AU: In which Scott asks Lydia for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I wrote at like 12am because I couldn't sleep and only decided to post it here because I have nothing to do with it. Do not be alarmed if it's not that good, I was tired okay. Enjoy , feel free to leave feedback :)

“Lydia!” Scott quietly chanted to himself as he climbed up on top of the toilet stall, immediately locking the door behind him. “Lyds, pick up.” He drummed his fingers on the side of his mobile phone. He hadn't really calculated the night out going like this but as he wiggled inside a tight bathroom stall, he realized this could get a lot worse.

“Lydia!” He whisper shouted again when a familiar voice picked up through the speaker. “Hello?” Lydia answered, tilting the phone on her shoulder and between her ear as she shuffled over the speaker. 

“Lyds, thank god you picked up.”

“You sound relieved that I did.”

“Trust me, I am.” Scott laughed , taking a discreet look over the top of the bathroom stall, making sure Kira hadn’t gotten curious and taken a risk. “SO I need you to do me a favor.” Lydia quirked an eyebrow, although no one could see the gesture. “Why do I get the impression that you shouldn’t be talking to me and probably hiding in a cubicle somewhere?” Scott almost dropped his phone as Lydia sparked, her accuracy on point. He winced knowing that he'd have to tell her the truth, but sighed as a response. 

“I’m not ev… okay you’re right.” He huffed, leaning against the cubicle wall. “ I’m not in town at the moment as I took Kira on a date that I’ve postponed for weeks now. Mainly because of the supernatural threats and this time I promised no interruptions. That is why I am calling you.” Scott glanced over the top again. “In a bathroom stall.” Lydia started to laugh, the first time she hadn’t been swamped in documents and biology textbooks. Since being flooded in work and essays, life hadn't gotten that much easier. Especially with threats 24/7, it was just a relief to put everything down and laugh.

“Poor Kira.”

“I’m the one standing on a toilet.”

“Poor Kira, I wonder what she see’s in you.” Lydia joked as she held her phone properly as she strolled across her carpet and to the coat stand. “So, what do you want?” Lydia pursed her lips together, trying to decide which coat went better with suede boots.

“Stiles.” Scott simply said. “He needs someone he fully trusts right now.” Scott jumped down from his hiding place and red switched to green as he pushed through the cubicle door. A silence followed.

“Lyds, it’s okay. Malia… won’t be there. I know how you feel about her a-…”Scott started but Lydia instantly cut him off as she shrugged on her favourite canvas jacket.

“I’ll go! For the sake of Kira.” She added as she disconnected the phone call, not giving Scott another chance to speak. She snatched her keys out the bowl by the door and made her way to her Toyota. Lydia opened the car door and clambered inside. She leaned back in her seat and sighed deeply, rethinking her decision. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned what Scott did and a long time since she had spent time with Stiles. Especially since they’d been so preoccupied with other things. Him with Malia and her with acceptance. And Biology…

Ever since they’d kissed to stop his panic attack in the changing rooms, acceptance wasn’t easy. It had been validated at that very moment what she’d been trying to work out all this time. She had feelings for him and they wasn’t going anywhere. Each time Lydia tried to conceal them, they somehow rose back up to the surface just as fast. Of course no one but Scott and Kira knew about how distanced they’d both become. Malia had just been the weight on top as she had what Lydia had missed and wanted.

Now she gripped the steering wheel and ignited the engine. Within minutes rain beating down on her windshield as she pulled up in front of Stilinski residence. Making her way up to the front porch, she took in a sharp breath before raising her hand to knock on the chipped door. Once. Twice. On the third knock, the front door swung open making Lydia fall forward. “Uh, hi.” Stiles’s voice surprised, her half expecting the Sheriff to answer.

“Are you okay?” Stiles stared at her for a brief moment before stretching his neck and stepping aside slightly, allowing Lydia entry. Lydia stepped inside. “Scott told me you might need someone to talk to.” Stiles took a seat on the fabricated couch and offered the seat next to him. Lydia smiled and took the chance and relaxed as soon as she did. “What did Scott tell you?” Stiles asked as a few seconds minutes passed by. 

“That you needed to talk.” Lydia shifted and turned to face Stiles. “So spill.”

“We broke up. “ Stiles answered after a second of silence, avoiding eye contact. Lydia felt her stomach do a backflip and a few cheers, though some small part of her somewhere felt guilty for being happy about the break up. “Oh, I’m sorry if you want me to leave and I’ll get Sc-…” Stiles finally interjected.

“Stay.” Lydia half smiled as she shifted back in her seat and leant back.

“So what happened between you two? If you don’t mind me asking,” Stiles sighed and ran hands through his hair. “Somethings came up and we weren’t working out. It’s mainly my fault.” He admitted as he stared at the ground again. it suddenly becoming interesting. “I let her go.”

By instinct, without thinking, Lydia placed her hand on Stiles’ and lightly squeezed. “It can’t be entirely your fault. You had problems and I bet you they were probably on both sides.” Stiles felt a slight shiver as Lydia made eye contact and it almost felt like home. He hadn’t been there in so long and had to look away. “Yeah, we did, But this time it was mainly my fault.” Lydia frowned .

“Stop blaming yourself."

“B-…”

“Nope, not another word.” Lydia dug into her purse and within seconds fished her cell out her purse, briefly letting go of his hand. “Call Malia.”

“I can’t, she doesn’t want to speak to me. I’ve been trying for hours now.”

“Listen, I assure you she’s regretting this whole thing right now because I know I would be.” Lydia took hold of Stiles’ hand and placed her cell phone securely. “Now call her.” You can’t let go of someone you love just like that then tell your friend that you let her go because as much as it hurts me to say, you need to work things out.” Lydia’s voice wavered for a second, completely throwing her off sentence. “Call her before everything that you been working towards these past months will be thrown down the drain.” Stiles made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and just stared at Lydia, taking in everything about her. Green eyes. Strawberry Blonde hair. The way her lips offered a smile. Noticing that he was staring, Lydia shot up from her seat and felt her heart beat quicken as if she was at loss of breath.

Did she really just say that? Did she just really tell the person she loved all that? 

“I di-…” She trailed off as she ran frantic hands through her hair every few seconds. Stiles stood up and handed Lydia back her phone and embraced her into a hug. “I am so glad Scott called you. I really needed to hear that.” Lydia felt something. Happiness? Anger? Sadness? A mixture hybrid of emotions? They both pulled away and she grabbed her designer purse from the depths of the couch cushion. “Anytime. I’m always here.” Her voice felt strange, unfamiliar. “Hope you two work out, tell me how it goes.” She headed for the door and reached for the handle, stopping only for a moment to glance over her shoulder at the boy she left one the sofa, a phone pressed to his ear. Feeling tears pricking at her eyes, without another word, opened the door and walked down the path way. She fiddled with her keys as she came across her keyring, a photo of her and Allison Argent, and accidently dropped her keys on the wet pavement. Sighing, she knelt down to pick them up when the phone started to vibrate wildly in her purse. Quickly, she checked the caller ID to see Scott’s name flash up in white.Automatically, Lydia declined the call and hauled herself up, opening her car door immediately. “You owe me Kira.”

Her car was dry, shielded from the rain and Lydia couldn’t be more relieved when she sunk into her seat, forgetting to start her car. She had just told Stiles to go and get Malia back and honestly, she hadn’t thought about it fully until now. What the hell did she do? I was a good friend. It’s what a friend does. She added, silently repeating over and over in her head. Feeling nothing but numbness from the cold outside to the feeling of loss, Lydia closed her eyes and waited for it all to wash over. Then her phone started to vibrate again.

“Go away Scott.” She said out loud, only letting herself hear. The call declined. 

Again, it started to ring, this time more persistent somehow. 

“Scott! Stop hiding in a bathroom and go to Kira!” Again, she declined, the action becoming a routine every two minutes. Finally fed up, she picked the phone up and pressed the phone to her ear. 

“Scott, I h…” Lydia stopped mid sentence as Stiles’ voice sounded through the speaker.

“Lyds, where’d you go?”

“Uh yeah. Are you okay? I’m only outside, fresh air… Why are you calling me?” Stiles nodded to himself as shuffling and disruption happened and Lydia had no idea what the hell was going on.

“Stiles?” She said again, this time her voice not losing it’s stance.

“Well, the reason why I’m calling you is I never actually told you why me and Malia actually broke up. Why it’s mainly my fault.” He started.

“You both had problems?”

“I realized that I had feelings for someone else. That I didn’t love her.” Lydia’s jaw dropped open,

“But I s-…”

“Lydia, I realized that I’m in love with someone else. Let’s be honest here, it’s partially, mainly my fault.” Stiles continued, followed my more noise and disruption on the line. “I couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who I didn’t have feelings for. They wasn’t mutual either. I guess a Lahey is better than a Stilinski.”

“St-…” The call ended abrupting and Stiles opened the front door of his house and quickly tackled down the steps. A few seconds later, he tapped on Lydia’s car window, the rain drenching him as he waited. Hurrying to the other side, Stiles laid back in his seat, relieved. Not helping it anymore, Lydia let her curiosity get the best of her. “What do you mean you’re in love with someone else?” Lydia stared at Stiles, turning to face him. She tried to read him. To a get a clue, a giveaway? Stiles ran his hand over his face and flared up his matted hair, “Lydia I’m not in love Malia, I never was.” Lydia felt like she could do a backflip right there and then but Stiles grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "We broke up weeks ago. I guess yesterday was finally acceptance." Lydia frowned, completely lost. Stiles cleared his throat before continuing. 

“Lyds, it’s always been you. I tried to distance myself away from you, to occupy myself with the thought that I couldn’t have you. I tried to move on with Malia, and she tried too, but I realized that I could never do that. Lydia, I’m in love with you.” He continued, “And I know you love me too. I can see it in your eyes, in there a few minutes ago,” Lydia couldn’t speak but she never broke eye contact. This is what she had been waiting for. What she realized she was always waiting for.

“Lyds, I’m willing to wait for you. I just need to hear you say it.” Lydia felt a tear run down her cheek, or was it the rain had miraculously broke through the window? So many thoughts swirled in her mind. “I do. I do love you.” She admitted. “I love you Stiles.” The words were different, but sounded so right to her and suddenly the world seemed to stop as Stiles gave her a lopsided grin.

Lydia was about to pull Stiles towards her when she stopped, Malia suddenly becoming her main priority. “What about Malia?” She asked, moving a way for a moment. "You said a Lahey is better than a Stilinski."

“Her and a certain scarved werewolf back from France have taken an interest in eachother. It turns out that Malia never loved me either. I guess we weren’t for each other.” Lydia pushed Stiles away.

Lydia processed this information and picked on a key point. “Isaac is back? And you never told me?!” She gasped, excited that not only was her friend was back, but that Malia was also happy. 

“Can we just enjoy this moment? Please?” Lydia smiled and pulled Stiles towards her again and everything started to fade away.

Until her phone rang again. She smiled before declining Scott's call. He didn't need to interfere.

——


End file.
